


Let's Hope This Works

by longdistanceclassroomboredom



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longdistanceclassroomboredom/pseuds/longdistanceclassroomboredom
Summary: “Pull the trigger, Elizabeth.”She grinned with her fake teeth. “I thought you'd never ask.”





	

“Pull the trigger, Elizabeth.”  
She grinned with her fake teeth. “I thought you'd never ask.”  
The bullet shot out of her 99 and time seemed to slow down as it made it’s way, swimming through the air, finally sheathing itself in STEVE’S breast. He let out one last gurgling breath and slumped forward in the office chair. Elizabeth tossed the gun onto the redwood desk and sighed, popping her knuckles. “I’m getting too old for this, Carson,” she said, referring to her partner watching from outside the window.  
Carson, STEVE’S now ex bodyguard, laughed softly. “Yes, I suppose you are. Still, I could imagine no better person to do this job.”  
“Charmer,” Elizabeth chuckled, wiping the blood off her fancy white tea gloves. She then started to ponder how and where she would hide his body. Somewhere everyone could see, but no one would look.  
“Carson,” She mused, “where do you think we should hide the body? Do we leave it here and make a getaway? Do we make a statement and put it public? Do we shove it in the dumpster of a fast food restaurant?”  
“You imbecile!” Carson yelled, tapping furiously on the glass. “The feds will trace your bullet back. We need to burn the body and dump it, along with the gun and I say we hitch it to Cuba.”  
“I can't just go to Cuba! I'm a queen, Carson. I have things to do, places to be and a country to run. Let's hurry then and find a spot to burn the body before we're caught here, red handed,” she lifted up her stained gloves, “Literally.”  
“How old are you? Mid hundreds?” Elizabeth guffawed at this. “No one will notice if you leave. Tell your grandkids to rule for you, your whole kingdom will believe you’re dead. We get can get out of here. Just me and you, like the old days.” Carson placed his hand on the glass, and Elizabeth slowly raised her hand opposite his. “Like the old days,” she agreed.  
“Help me get the body? I'm still in my nineties, you know” she stepped away from the glass so he could open the window and crawl in.  
Carson wrapped his arm around STEVE’S shoulders and lifted him up. Elizabeth whistled appreciatively as his biceps bulged. She helped lift STEVE’S feet and together they carried him out of the silent and empty FANCY BUILDING.  
They reached their windowless van and threw the body in the back, adding a light spritz of febreze as to not give away the scent of death should others enter the van. Carson walked around the van to open Elizabeth's door, shutting it after her, before going back around to the drivers side.  
“Drive fast dear,” Elizabeth said “ I'd really rather not be thrown in jail before I fake my death.”  
Carson obliged, pulling away from the FANCY BUILDING.  
As soon as they got on the road, they heard a groan coming from the back seat. Carson pulled over and went to the back. STEVE was as they left him - no pulse, smelling like fresh island breeze. So they started driving again. About ten minutes later, they heard another groan, this one much alike to the first. Carson pulled over and Elizabeth got out with him. They circled around to the back of the van.  
Elizabeth opened the back door slowly, wary of what was in the other side. STEVE’S body still lay there, no pulse, overly fake scent. She leaned in closer looking at his now pale face, his eyes - his eyes were moving. They swiveled around wildly, focusing on nothing. They were bloodshot and sickly looking, like those of the dead.  
Upon seeing this, Carson had to hold back a shriek. “Shouldn't he be dead?” he whisper-yelled.  
“He is dead,” Elizabeth stated. “But his brain’s still working.” She took out her surgical tea gloves and felt around his temples, feeling an abnormal lump behind each. STEVE’S eyes finally landed on Elizabeth, as if just now noticing her presence. His eyebrows narrowed and he let out a hiss.  
“Well, I want him more dead,” demanded Carson, stomping one foot for emphasis. Elizabeth, noticing STEVE’S furrowed eyebrows, wisely chose to lean away from him, scooting back out of the van. STEVE let out another groan, this one louder and more forceful.  
Something bright green shot out of his left eye, landing on a rock and melting it. Elizabeth slammed the van doors shut and pushed Carson into the driver’s seat. They sped off.  
“Where are we going?” he yelled.  
“Anywhere! Just drive!”  
“We need to get rid of him!” Carson shrieked. The van sped along the highway as the two bickered about what to do with STEVE.  
“I vote we keep him, “ Elizabeth said coldly. She was rather fed up with Carson’s whining. “This is an important scientific discovery.”  
“I don't care what type of ‘discovery’ it is! He's a zombie and I want him gone!”  
Elizabeth glanced in the rearview mirror and had to do a double take when she saw STEVE climbing over the seats. She hit him with her parasol and he shrunk back, hissing.  
After a while, Carson was able to pull the car over so they could further inspect the zombie STEVE, who had fallen asleep to the peaceful Mozart Carson had turned on.  
His eyes were sunken and his usually orange skin was now a ghostlike grey. Veins in his neck and arms were prominent and his breath reeked of rot, despite the febreeze.  
Elizabeth grabbed his hand to look at the veins but it easily pulled right off. She held it out to Carson.“Need a hand?”  
She tossed it at him and he screamed, kicking it away and jumping back to hide behind a tree near the road. “Keep that, that THING away from me, Elizabeth!” He said, his voice shrill. “ I said we should get rid of it but you said no, so we kept it. Now YOU can deal with it. I want nothing to do with it.”  
“No help, no pay.” she replied nonchalantly. Carson sighed.STEVE had found himself sitting on his heels like a bird would, fishnet tights peeking out of his khakis.  
“Fine. Fine fine fine FINE.” Carson grumbled, scooping the hand off the pavement and dumping it onto STEVE’S lap. He paused when he saw the fishnets, then shrugged. After all, he had his own pair on right now.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Anyone curious as to why we wrote a story about Ben Carson in fishnets? Comment below for more chapters


End file.
